


Catching Up

by DarkShade



Series: Partners - Psych AU [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psych (TV) Fusion, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Miranda has returned and this time it's Rip who receives a surprise from her presence.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter
Series: Partners - Psych AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892041
Kudos: 1





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr in two parts but I decided to merge them to post here and edited it slightly.  
> Hope you enjoy.

It was going to be a warm day. It was barely eight am but already the sun was beating down. Rip strolled to their favourite coffee shop to get a tea for himself as well as the concoction of sugar and caffeine that kept Gideon bouncing off the walls all day.

He’d tried repeatedly to cut her off, but she would find another way to get it and he wouldn’t be able to monitor her intake, so Rip bought her the coffee.

He pulled out his phone and checked messages while he waited in line. Sighing as there were several from the CCPD, one from Eve, one from his mother and multiple from Gideon.

It looked like she had a few dozen ideas about their most recent case and about movie night, and about getting a dog sidekick.

Noticing the queue move, Rip looked up and took a few steps forward. The woman at the counter turned and Rip stalled, staring at the woman who stopped and stared back at him.

“Miranda?” he breathed, as the woman he had briefly been married to stood there. She looked as beautiful as the day they met, and even though their relationship didn’t work out, he had a special place in his heart for her.

“Hi Rip,” she smiled softly, “I was going to call you once we were settled.”

He shook his head, “Settled? You mean you’ve moved here?”

Miranda nodded, “I was offered a job with amazing perks, and you always told me how wonderful a place this was to live, so it seemed an easy choice.”

“If you’d let me know, I would have helped you,” Rip told her, “You know that.”

A smile touched her lips, “I know.” 

Rip quickly placed his order when the barista turned to him before they moved to the side.

“How are things?” Miranda asked, “How’s Gideon?”

“Things are good,” Rip replied, “And Gideon is, well, Gideon.”

She chuckled before a grimace touched her lips, “Rip, I’m really sorry.”

“Sorry about…”

“Mummy,” a cry came from behind Rip who turned to see a little boy, about nine maybe ten years old, bouncing over from the restrooms.

Rip stared at the boy as he moved to his mother’s side. Miranda grabbed the two drinks and turned to Rip.

“We’ll meet you at the tables next to the playpark?”

Not knowing what to say, he simply nodded and waited for his order to be ready. Rip stared out the window at where Miranda and the boy were sitting. His order was called, and Rip took several deep breaths before going to join them.

_Rip rolled over to look at the woman laying at his side in the small hotel room, she turned and smiled at him._

_“This is crazy,” he breathed._

_She chuckled, “I know.”_

_“But,” Rip continued, entwining his fingers with hers, feeling the ring she wore cool against his skin, “I am so glad we did this, Miranda.”_

_The woman he’d barely known two months, the woman who had married him less than an hour before gently kissed him._

_“So am I,” Miranda murmured._

_Rip wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, deepening their kiss. They parted and he groaned suddenly._

_“Not the sound a bride wants to hear from her new husband,” Miranda noted amused._

_Rip grimaced, “I just realised that Gideon is going to kill me.”_

_“For getting married?” Miranda asked._

_Rip rolled his eyes, “For not telling her, not inviting her, and not letting her make sure you’re up to her standards to be my wife.”_

_“So, Gideon is the one I need to impress,” Miranda noted, “And not your mother?”_

_Shaking his head, Rip replied, “Yes. And her standards are ridiculously high.”_

_“Well, I will have to make sure I pass,” Miranda grinned, sliding onto him, “Later.”_

Rip held the two cups staring at Miranda and the little boy trying to get the nerve up to join them. Their marriage had been a spur of the moment decision during a trip to Las Vegas for a conference. He’d hoped at the time Gideon could meet up, but she was in Italy. Typically, she’d snuck away to see him while he was going to see her so they’d missed one another.

The marrige ended quickly, although they remained friends or at least he thought they had.

Miranda looked round seeing him standing, rolling her eyes, and motioning him over to join him.

Taking a breath Rip walked the few steps to the table where Miranda was sitting with their son. The little boy put down his juice, looking up at Rip with clear blue eyes and gave a big smile.

“Hello,” Rip said softly, putting the two cups down.

“Hi,” the boy grinned, “I’m Jonas. Are you my Daddy?”

Rip froze, turning to Miranda who smiled, “I never hid that fact from him.”

Taking the seat beside the boy, Rip nodded, “I am,” he smiled, “And I am so happy to meet you, Jonas.”

“Mummy told me that when we moved here that we’d get to spend time together,” Jonas told him, before asking, “Will we?”

Rip nodded, “Of course. I can’t wait. There are so many things around here that I want to show you. And so many people I want you to meet.”

Jonas smiled before asking, “Can I play on the swings?”

Glancing at Miranda who nodded, Rip smiled, “Of course you can.”

The little boy bounced up and ran over to the playpark with a big grin.

“We’ll go slow,” Miranda told him softly, “But I want you to be part of his life. I should have told you before now. I’m so sorry, Rip.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Miranda sighed, “I didn’t think I was going to keep him at first, which horrifies me now. Then I felt it would be better if you were finished your studies. And it became harder every day.”

“What about when you were here?”

“There’s no excuse I can give,” she whispered, “And I can’t apologise enough.”

Rip turned to look over at where Jonas was playing, “He looks a lot like you.”

“He’s got your curiosity though,” Miranda smiled, “Why don’t you go play with him for a bit. I’ll refresh your coffee.”

“Can I join you?” Rip asked.

Jonas nodded, “Yes. But you have to swing.”

Taking a seat on the swing next to Jonas, Rip kicked off gently, “Do you like Central City?”

“It’s okay,” Jonas told him, “I haven’t seen much yet.”

Rip grimaced, “Do you miss your friends?

“I only had one real friend,” Jonas shrugged, “His mummy is a soldier and he moved before we did.”

“Well, I know you will make friends here,” Rip said, “I have a very good friend and she will be really excited to meet you.”

“She will?”

Rip chuckled, “She will love you.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” Jonas asked thoughtfully.

“No,” Rip replied with an amused smile, “Gideon is my best friend and has been since we were your age. You’ll love her, she thinks chocolate is the best thing to have for dinner.”

Jonas giggled.

“Okay,” Miranda appeared, “I hate to break this up, but we have to get you registered for school, little man.”

With a sigh Jonas slipped off the swing as Rip stood.

“I will see you soon,” Rip told the little boy.

Jonas looked up at him thoughtfully, “Do you promise?”

Rip crouched so he was looking in the little boy’s eyes, “I promise.”

A smile covered Rip’s face when Jonas threw his arms around Rip’s neck hugging him tightly.

*********************************************

“Rip,” Eve said when she opened the door to him, “You look like you saw a ghost.”

“Is…is Gideon here?” he asked, “One of her two dozen messages said something about it.”

Eve nodded, stepping back, and letting him inside, “She’s in her old room. No idea why.”

“Thanks,” Rip murmured before wandering upstairs to Gideon’s childhood bedroom.

He found his best friend laying on her old bed, legs resting up against the wall in a pose he knew well from their school days.

“Well, it’s about time,” Gideon said, when she saw him appear in the doorway, “Where have you been? You didn’t actually sleep in for once, did you?”

Rip sat heavily on the bed, making her swing round to sit up properly, worry covering her face.

“What’s wrong?” Gideon demanded.

“Miranda has moved here,” Rip told her.

Interest gleamed in her grey eyes, “Really? The ex-wife is in town. And she’s moved here?”

Rip nodded, “Yeah but she…em…she…”

“What did she do?” Gideon rolled her eyes, “I thought you two were on good terms even after ‘the divorce’.”

He frowned that she added the air quotes.

“Rip,” concern filled her voice at the way he still didn’t say anything, “What’s wrong? What did she do?”

“She has a son,” Rip told her, seeing Gideon’s eyes widen, “He’s almost ten years old.”

“Ten?” Gideon asked thoughtfully, “That would mean…” she trailed off as her mind went over all the options before his expression meant realisation sunk in, “He’s your…”

Rip nodded.

“She didn’t tell you that you had a son?” anger filled Gideon’s voice, “How dare she?”

He leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, a small smile of relief touching his lips when Gideon cuddled close to him.

“She said when she first found out she wasn’t sure she was going to keep the baby,” Rip murmured softly, “Then we were both finishing our studies, so she didn’t want me to be distracted. And apparently it got harder to tell me.”

Gideon slipped her hand into his, wrapping her other arm around his, holding onto him.

“What’s his name?” she asked after a few moments of silence.

Rip smiled slightly, “Jonas.”

Sitting up, Gideon frowned, “Jonas? She…You mean she didn’t tell you that you had a son and she then didn’t name him after your best friend?”

“Gideon…”

Shaking her head, Gideon folded her arms, “I refuse to call him that. He should be Gideon Junior.”

Rip smiled amused, sitting up to wrap his arms around his best friend.

“What’s he like?” Gideon asked softly.

“Amazing,” Rip breathed, “He is so smart, and funny that I didn’t want to stop talking to him. But Miranda had to get him registered for school today.”

Gideon smiled, “Are you going to see him again soon?”

“Definitely.”

She frowned in thought, “How did she introduce you?”

“He knows who I am,” Rip replied, “Miranda told him I was his father and that they were moving here to be near me. I’ve got a son, Gideon. How do I do that? How do I be a parent?”

“Well,” Gideon smiled, “You’ve had enough practice parenting me,” wrapping her arms around him she kissed his cheek, “You’re his dad. He’s the luckiest kid in the world.”


End file.
